prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 1, 2016 Smackdown results
The November 1, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 1, 2016 at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Summary Following his accidental disqualification of Dean Ambrose in The Lunatic Fringe's high-stakes matchup with AJ Styles last week on SmackDown LIVE, a clearly distraught James Ellsworth came to the ring to make a public apology to Ambrose. A perturbed, but sympathetic Ambrose listened to Ellsworth's sincere request for forgiveness, and accepted, but also told Ellsworth to never get in his way again. Both were then interrupted by WWE World Champion AJ Styles, who was quick to disparage both Ellsworth's WWE merit and his relationship with Ambrose. This unnerved the unstable Ambrose, which led to him to get into a brawl with Styles, which Ellsworth nobly attempted to break up before being shoved by The Phenomenal One into Ambrose. Styles then took advantage of the staggered Ambrose by hitting him with the Phenomenal Forearm. Styles then promptly exited the ring, laughing at the comedy of errors that Ellsworth had just produced, while the underdog looked on, completely mortified. Following Randy Orton’s shocking betrayal of Kane last week, in which he possibly appeared to pledge his allegiance to The Wyatt Family, The Big Red Machine requested a No Disqualification Match against The Viper. The two former allies did not hold back, barbarically laying into one another without remorse. At a certain point, Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper appeared at ringside and dragged Kane to the outside. Kane did not hesitate to strike Wyatt and Harper down before returning his attention to Orton. However, Kane’s attack incited The Eater of Worlds and his faithful follower to enter the ring and try to take out Kane. The Demon attempted to fend off the family, but their physical distraction led to Orton finding his moment to connect with an RKO for the victory. In an eerie scene after the contest, Harper first laid out Kane, then The Apex Predator shoved Kane into The New Face of Fear, leading into Wyatt laying out the defenseless Big Red Machine with Sister Abigail before the three posed together, with Harper unable to takes his eyes off Orton. SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch teamed with the captain of the Team Blue Women’s Survivor Series team, Nikki Bella, to take on their biggest threats, No. 1 contender Alexa Bliss and Carmella, in an action-packed contest. With Lynch and Bliss’ SmackDown Women's Championship Match in Glasgow, Scotland, only a week away, both women came in clearly looking to make a statement. Moreover, Bella and Carmella just wanted to continue to scrap it out as they've been doing for months now on Team Blue. The two tandems went back and forth until Bliss was ultimately able to pull out a victory, defeateding Lynch with a DDT after coyly gouging Lynch in the eyes. After the contest, Carmella confidently proclaimed that she, not Nikki, would lead Team SmackDown LIVE to victory over Team Raw at WWE Survivor Series and Bliss boldly stated that she would defeated Lynch for the SmackDown Women's Championship next week. And, on this night, it was hard to argue with either. The SmackDown Live 10-on-10 Traditional Survivor Series Tag Team squadron was either going to be injected with a few patriotic alphas or a lethal injection of ... spirit? American Alpha squared off against The Spirit Squad with the chance to represent Team Blue at Survivor Series on the line. Kenny and Mikey did not balk in the face of the dynamite pairing of Jason Jordan or Chad Gable, with both teams having their moments. However, in the end, Gable and Jordan's explosiveness was too much for The Squad to contain, finishing Mikey off with Grand Amplitude for the win and the golden ticket to Survivor Series. SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan came to “Miz TV” to enlighten the WWE Universe on Team Blue's representation at WWE Survivor Series against Raw. He announced that the male Superstars to represent the blue brand at Survivor Series will be Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt, Dean Ambrose, Baron Corbin and WWE World Champion AJ Styles. Miz was incensed at the perceived lack of respect from the General Manager on not being selected for the team. The two longtime rivals began to engage in a war of words regarding Miz's refusal to take his Intercontinental Championship rematch last week against Dolph Ziggler until a fuming Bryan suggested that Miz settle in at the commentator's desk and watch as Ziggler defend his Intercontinental Championship in an open challenge ... next! Dolph Ziggler would get more than he bargained for, as he would not only have to face an opponent here in this mystery challenge, but also The Facts ... of one, Curt Hawkins ... in his SmackDown LIVE debut! However, the debut was somewhat unceremonious as Ziggler immediately superkicked Hawkins to retain his title in near-record time as The Miz just watched from the commentary desk. After the match, Ziggler doubled down and stated that since Miz did not want to take his rematch last week that he would now have to wait. Ziggler, instead, issued an open challenge for his title at Survivor Series ... against anyone on Raw! Miz, was furious, as Ziggler opened the floodgates to any challenger from Raw. Fantasy warfare, for real. After their exciting return to SmackDown LIVE several months ago, The Headbangers reemerged in hopes of qualifying for the Team Blue Survivor Series Tag Team contingent. The only issue there? They’d have to get through the laser-point focused The Usos. Mosh and Thrasher held their ground against Jimmy and Jey, turning back the clock and giving it their all, but in the end, The Headbangers were a little bit country in comparison to The Usos’ new age rock ‘n’ roll. Jimmy Uso scored the victory after Jey clocked Mosh in the face, allowing Jimmy to roll him up and grab the kilt for leverage (maybe the first time that sentence has ever been uttered) to advance to WWE Survivor Series. Daniel Bryan announced earlier in the night that, much like last week, if Dean Ambrose could defeated AJ Styles in the main event, he would be named the new No. 1 contender for the WWE World Championship. This time, however, James Ellsworth was not to be at ringside. Continuing their string of incredible matches, Ambrose and Styles wowed the WWE Universe with incredible action that saw the momentum shift several times over. As the action picked up though, Ellsworth could just not help himself and made his way out to the arena. The two Superstars kept going at it, and then, in the match's pivotal moments, despite Bryan's warning, Ellsworth snuck out to ringside! Security began to chase Ellsworth all over the arena before Styles finally got ahold of him. The WWE World Champion did not think twice about pouncing him over the announce table before returning his attention to Ambrose. However, the tides turned on The Phenomenal One quickly when, going for his signature Phenomenal Forearm, Ambrose caught him with a kick to the gut as he descended from the top rope which he then transitioned into Dirty Deeds for the victory to become the new No. 1 contender. It was announced later in the evening by SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon that Ambrose would receive his title match against Styles at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs in a TLC Match. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated Kane in a No Disqualification Match (2:08) *Alexa Bliss & Carmella defeated Becky Lynch & Nikki Bella (5:56) *American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated The Spirit Squad (Kenny & Mikey) to be on Team Smackdown Men's Tag Team (1:59) *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Curt Hawkins in an Open Challenge Match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (0:07) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) to be on Team Smackdown Men's Tag Team (1:23) *Dean Ambrose defeated AJ Styles to be the #1 Contender for the WWE World Championship (13:44) Heel turn: * Randy Orton - started aligned with The Wyatt Family. Other on-screen talent Image Gallery James Ellsworth apologizes 11-1-16 SD 1.jpg 11-1-16 SD 2.jpg 11-1-16 SD 3.jpg 11-1-16 SD 4.jpg 11-1-16 SD 5.jpg 11-1-16 SD 6.jpg Randy Orton vs. Kane 11-1-16 SD 7.jpg 11-1-16 SD 8.jpg 11-1-16 SD 9.jpg 11-1-16 SD 10.jpg 11-1-16 SD 11.jpg 11-1-16 SD 12.jpg Alexa Bliss & Carmella vs. Becky Lynch & Nikki Bella 11-1-16 SD 13.jpg 11-1-16 SD 14.jpg 11-1-16 SD 15.jpg 11-1-16 SD 16.jpg 11-1-16 SD 17.jpg 11-1-16 SD 18.jpg American Alpha vs. The Spirit Squad 11-1-16 SD 19.jpg 11-1-16 SD 20.jpg 11-1-16 SD 21.jpg 11-1-16 SD 22.jpg 11-1-16 SD 23.jpg 11-1-16 SD 24.jpg Miz TV 11-1-16 SD 25.jpg 11-1-16 SD 26.jpg 11-1-16 SD 27.jpg 11-1-16 SD 28.jpg 11-1-16 SD 29.jpg 11-1-16 SD 30.jpg Dolph Ziggler vs. Curt Hawkins 11-1-16 SD 31.jpg 11-1-16 SD 32.jpg 11-1-16 SD 33.jpg 11-1-16 SD 34.jpg 11-1-16 SD 35.jpg 11-1-16 SD 36.jpg The Usos vs. The Headbangers 11-1-16 SD 37.jpg 11-1-16 SD 38.jpg 11-1-16 SD 39.jpg 11-1-16 SD 40.jpg 11-1-16 SD 41.jpg 11-1-16 SD 42.jpg Dean Ambrose vs. AJ Styles 11-1-16 SD 43.jpg 11-1-16 SD 44.jpg 11-1-16 SD 45.jpg 11-1-16 SD 46.jpg 11-1-16 SD 47.jpg 11-1-16 SD 48.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #898 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #898 at WWE.com * Smackdown #898 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events